Way back into love Mitten ins Herz
by Daya80
Summary: Eine Songfic in zwei Kapiteln. Es geht um die Schmerzen der Vergangenheit, wie man sie bewältigt und wie langsam neues entsteht. Das Lied zur Songfic heisst \"Way back into love\" und stammt aus dem Film \"Mitten ins Herz\" Pairing: Harry/Draco
1. Chapter 1

Traurig und müde verließ Harry Potter nach einem langen, anstrengenden Tag, seine Räume, die in der Nähe des Gryffindor Turmes lagen

Traurig und müde verließ Harry Potter nach einem langen, anstrengenden Tag, seine Räume, die in der Nähe des Gryffindor Turmes lagen.

Wie so oft in den letzten Jahren war sein Ziel ein einsamer Platz am See, den die Schüler nicht kannten.

Als er dort ankam ließ er sich in das trockene, warme Gras am Ufer fallen und seuftze leise auf.  
Auch heute wanderten seine Gedanken bald einige Jahre zurück.  
_'Die große Schlacht._' dachte er bitter. ‚_Und immer noch sehen alle in mir den Helden, dabei hätte es diese Schlacht ohne mich gar nicht gegeben. Lupin, Tonks, Hedwig, Fred, Mad Eye und all die anderen würden noch leben und Ginny hätte sich nicht von mir getrennt, weil sie als einzige verstanden hat, was für ein Monster ich bin.'_  
Trotzdem das seitdem zehn Jahre vergangen waren und Harry inzwischen seit sieben Jahren ein angesehener Lehrer in Hogwarts war, traf ihn der Schmerz immer noch mit der gleichen Wucht.

_**I've been living with a shadow over head  
I've been sleeping with a cloud above my bed  
I've been lonely for so long  
Trapped in the past I just can't seem to move on**_

Harry schloss seine Augen und döste langsam ein.

Plötzlich sah er die schlanke und immer noch junge Gestalt seiner Mutter vor sich.  
Sie sah traurig aus, als sie Harry eindringlich ansah.

"Harry, mein lieber Harry" flüsterte sie und Tränen liefen über ihr Gesicht.  
"Mutter", flüsterte Harry ebenso leise.

"Zehn Jahre sind nun vergangen und endlich ist es mir erlaubt kurz mit dir zu sprechen. Ich habe nicht viel Zeit, bitte hör mir gut zu, Harry.  
Es ist nicht deine Schuld. Lord Voldemort hätte ohne dich weit mehr Menschen umgebracht.  
Hättest du ihn nicht besiegt, wäre die Welt inzwischen ein düsterer Ort. Du hättest dein Leben gegeben, genauso wie all die Menschen, die in dieser Schlacht gekämpft haben, auch diejenigen, die ihr Leben wirklich verloren haben.  
Ich soll dir herzliche Grüsse von jedem einzelnen bestellen.  
Sie sind nicht durch dich, sondern für den Sieg über Lord Voldemort gestorben.  
Wir alle, ich ganz besonders, sind traurig und betroffen, dass du nach all dieser Zeit weniger lebst, als wir Toten.  
Harry, wach auf und fang an zu leben! Bitte! Dein Glück wartet in Hogwarts, verschließe nicht länger den Herz und deine Augen."  
Flehend sah Lily Potter ihren Sohn an.  
"Dein Dad und ich wünschen uns nichts mehr."

Eine große, goldene Wolke erschien um Lily herum, die auf Harry zutrat und ihn umarmte.  
Das goldene Licht breitete sich in Harry aus und als es ihn kurz darauf wieder verließ, war das Schwere, traurige, verzweifelte in ihm auf einmal leicht und tragbar.  
"Mutter" sagte Harry ergriffen.  
"Mein Sohn, ich muss jetzt gehen. Vergiss nie, dass ich immer bei dir bin."  
Mit einem Lächeln drehte Lily sich um und war verschwunden.  
Mühsam öffnete Harry seine Augen. Er war alleine am See.  
_'Habe ich das alles nur geträumt?'_  
Doch die Leichtigkeit füllte ihn immer noch aus.  
Übermütig sprang er auf, um zum Abendessen ins Schloss zurück zu gehen.

_**I've been hiding all my hopes and dreams away  
Just in case I ever need them again some day  
I've been setting aside time.  
**__**To clear a little space in the corners of my mind**_

Das leichte Gefühl trug Harry durch die nächsten Tage und ermöglichte ihm ohne Hoffnungslosigkeit und Verzweiflung über sich und sein Leben nachdenken zu können.  
Es änderte sich nichts über Nacht und der Gedanke an die schlimmen Ereignisse schmerzte Harry immer noch. Aber der Schmerz hatte sich verändert.  
Er konnte jetzt ohne den gewohnten Selbsthass zurückblicken und langsam begriff und fühlte er, dass auch er ein Opfer der vergangenen Tage war und nicht ausschließlich das Monster Harry, das seine Freunde in den Tod führte.

Viele Abende verbrachte Harry, mit Professor McGonagalls Erlaubnis, im Büro der Schulleiterin, um sich mit dem Portrait von Albus Dumbledore zu unterhalten.  
Harry hatte das Gefühl, dass ihm dieser Kontakt helfen könnte klarer zu sehen. Sein Blick auf sich und die Welt war immer noch getrübt.  
Albus Dumbledore konnte mit seiner warmen, heiteren Art und seiner etwas ungewöhnlichen Sichtweise, viel dazu beitragen, dass Harry Schritt für Schritt ins Leben zurückfand.

"Harry, was habe ich dir immer gesagt, was deine stärkste Waffe gegen Lord Voldemort ist?"

Harry schwieg und warf einen skeptischen Blick auf seinen ehemaligen Schulleiter.

"Genau," schmunzelte Dumbledore, der Harrys Gesichtsausdruck richtig interpretiert hatte, „die Liebe. Du hast soviel Liebe in dir, sonst hätten dich die Ereignisse nicht so mitgenommen. Es ist an der Zeit, dass du der Welt, aber vor allem dir selber, wieder deine Liebe schenkst.  
Ich weiß, dass deine Mutter dir sagte, dass dein Glück in Hogwarts wartet. Dem stimme ich uneingeschränkt zu, öffne dein Herz und deine Augen.  
Und Harry, ich freue mich sehr über deine Besuche, aber ich glaube in der nächsten Zeit solltest du sie etwas einschränken, damit du auch finden kannst, wonach du suchst."

In dieser Nacht schlief Harry tief und traumlos und als er am morgen erwachte, wusste er, dass Dumbledore recht hatte.  
Es war ihm nur noch sehr unklar, wie er es schaffen sollte, sich und der Welt seine Liebe zu schenken.

_**All I wanna do is find a way back into love  
I can't make it true without a way back into love**_

Täglich saß Harry an seinem Platz am See und dachte darüber nach, ohne zu einem Ergebnis zu kommen.  
Er probierte verschiedenes aus, unter anderem sagte er seinem Spiegelbild jeden morgen, wie liebenswert es sei und einmal lud er vier andere Lehrer zu sich zum Spiele Abend ein.  
Er versuchte es mit Meditation und Ausdauersport.  
Das alles machte ihm Spaß, abgesehen von der Unterhaltung mit seinem Spiegelbild, aber es führte ihn anscheinend nicht weiter.

_**I've been watching but the stars refuse to shine  
I've been searching, but I just don't see the signs  
I know that it's out there  
there got to be something from my soul somewhere**_

Nach all diesen Versuchen war Harry kurz davor aufzugeben.  
Ziellos lief er durch das Schloss, umging routiniert ein paar wandernde Treppen und stand plötzlich vor Sybill Trelawny, die mit einem abwesenden Blick mitten in einem der Korridore stand.  
"Harry Potter" krächzte sie mit einer unnatürlich hohen Stimme, „der Junge, der überlebt hat."  
Verärgert drehte Harry sich um, als die hohe, krächzende Stimme erneut erklang.  
"Um die Liebe zu finden, muss man sein Herz öffnen, nur dort wird man sie finden. Die Liebe, die man mit offenem Herzen gibt, wird finden wonach man sucht. Verzeihen ist der Schlüssel zum Herzen."  
Sybill Trelawny verstummte, der abwesende Ausdruck verschwand aus ihren Augen und sie musterte Harry, der mit offenem Mund vor ihr stand, neugierig.  
"Ah, Professor Potter. Hüten sie sich vor dem Grimm." und schon war sie den Gang entlang geeilt und verschwand um die nächste Ecke.  
Atemlos sank Harry an der Korridorwand hinunter.

_'Das ist es, Trelawny hat recht. Das ist der Grund, warum nichts so richtig funktioniert.  
Ich muss mir verzeihen. Und ich muss mit Ginny reden, ich habe ihr, obwohl ich es verstanden habe, nie verziehen.'_

Harry machte sich sofort auf den Weg in die Eulerei, um Verena, seine neue Eule, zu suchen. Hastig, als würde es nach all dieser Zeit keinen Aufschub mehr dulden, kritzelte er ein paar Worte an Ginny auf einen Zettel und band ihn Verena, die fröhlich gurrte, ans Bein.

Harry hoffte, dass Ginny seiner Einladung bald folgen würde.  
Und das tat sie auch, schon zwei Tage später erschien sie nach dem Unterricht in Hogwarts.

Freundlich lächelnd trat sie auf Harry zu, der feststellen musste, dass Ginny noch schöner geworden war, aber dass er keine Liebe mehr für sie empfand.

"Harry, wie schön dich zu sehen. Ich habe die ganzen Jahre so gehofft, dass ich dir einmal erklären kann, warum ich gegangen bin. Du wolltest mich damals einfach nicht verstehen.  
Können wir irgendwo in Ruhe reden?"

"Hallo Ginny, vielen Dank, dass du so schnell gekommen bist. Lass und an den See hinunter gehen."

Die Beiden machten sich auf dem Weg zum See, schon auf dem Weg dorthin hatten sie sich viel zu erzählen.  
Als sie dort angekommen waren und sich ins Gras fallen ließen, sagte Ginny:  
„Du willst bestimmt wissen, warum ich dich damals verlassen habe. Du dachtest, ich würde dich hassen, weil du Schuld an den ganzen Vorkommnissen warst, aber das stimmt nicht. Ich habe dich weder deswegen verlassen, noch habe ich dir jemals auch nur den Bruchteil einer Schuld daran gegeben.  
Du hattest dich verändert, Harry, ich kam gar nicht mehr an dich heran. Du warst, obwohl du körperlich anwesend warst, einfach weg. Das habe ich nicht mehr ausgehalten."

Ungläubig starrte Harry Ginny an.

"Was, das ist der Grund gewesen?" fragte Harry betroffen.  
"Oh Ginny, es tut mir so leid. All die Jahre wollte ich den wahren Grund nicht sehen. Du hättest mich gebraucht und ich war nur mit mir und meinem Schmerz beschäftigt. Es war ein so furchtbarer Gedanke für mich, dass ich an deinem Leid und dem vieler anderer Schuld bin, dass ich gar nicht näher hinschauen konnte."

"Ich verzeihe dir, wenn du mir und auch dir verzeihst. Die Zeiten waren außergewöhnlich und hart, lass uns unsere Fehler nicht vorhalten. Freunde?" fragte Ginny warm.

"Ja, Freunde.", sagte Harry glücklich.

Eine Weile unterhielten sich die Beiden noch über viele verschiedene Themen, bis sich Ginny verabschiedete.  
"Ich muss jetzt los, ich habe Draco noch versprochen kurz bei ihm vorbeizuschauen und ihm seltene Kräuter für seinen Zaubertrankunterricht aus meinem Laden mitzubringen."

"Du hast Kontakt zu Draco Malfoy?"

"Ja, du doch auch."

"Schon, aber wir sind beide Lehrer in Hogwarts, da lässt sich das nicht vermeiden."

Mitfühlend sah Ginny Harry an. „Ist dir denn noch gar nicht aufgefallen, wie sehr Draco sich verändert hat? Er ist nicht mehr der kleine, feige Junge, der als Werkzeug für seine Eltern und Lord Voldemort herhalten musste.  
Er ist ein warmherziger, kluger und amüsanter Mann geworden. Der noch dazu sehr gut aussieht. Sag bloß, dass ist dir bisher entgangen?"

Harry wirkte verwirrt, als er Ginny antwortete: „Ist mir nie aufgefallen. Sag mal, läuft da was zwischen euch?"

"Nein, natürlich nicht. Da hätte ich als Frau wohl kaum eine Chance. Außerdem bin ich mit Hermine sehr glücklich."  
Mit diesen Worten sprang sie auf, küsste Harry zum Abschied rechts und links auf die Wange und eilte zum Schloss hinauf.

Verblüfft starrte Harry ihr hinterher. Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus, welches bald in ein lautes, befreiendes Lachen überging.  
Er lachte und lachte, bis er nicht mehr konnte.

Auf dem Weg zum Schloss, den Harry bald einschlug, wurde ihm klar, dass er sich durch sein Gespräch mit Ginny endlich wirklich verzeihen konnte.  
Er erkannte, dass er sich viel von seinem Hass und seiner Schuld hinterher nur noch eingeredet hatte, um nicht näher hinschauen zu müssen und den wahren Schmerz nicht aushalten zu müssen.

Einige Wochen vergingen, in denen Harry durch viele Hochs und Tiefs geschleudert wurde.  
Doch am Ende dieser Wochen hatte sich sein Leben verändert.  
Aus dem verschlossenen, geplagten Harry war noch kein offener, herzlicher Mann geworden, aber er war auf einem sehr guten Weg dorthin.

Als er an einem freundlichen Samstag Nachmittag wieder auf dem Weg zu seinem Platz am See war, bemerkte er von weitem, dass dort schon jemand saß.  
Harrys erste Reaktion war Ärger, schließlich war es sein Platz, doch dann erkannte er die hellblonden Haare seines Kollegen und das Gespräch mit Ginny über Draco Malfoy fiel ihm wieder ein.  
_'Na, dann wollen wir mal sehen, ob Ginny recht hatte_.' murmelte Harry vor sich hin.

Harry näherte sich und wollte seinen alten Feind eigentlich mit einem zynischen „Malfoy" begrüssen, rein aus Gewohnheit versteht sich.  
Doch als Harry Draco nah genug gekommen war, sah er das der gut aussehende, Ginny hatte sich nicht geirrt, junge Mann traurig auf das Wasser starrte.  
In diesem Blick lag soviel Traurigkeit, dass Harry sich nur leise neben Draco ins Gras fallen ließ und ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter legte.  
Draco zuckte zusammen und seine Augen wurden weit, als er registrierte, wer da plötzlich neben ihm saß.

"Harry, ich meine Potter, äh," stotterte Draco „woher kennst du denn diesen Platz?"

"Ich? Ich habe ihn schon vor vielen Jahren entdeckt und komme seitdem regelmäßig hierher. Und du?"

"Ginny hat ihn mir gezeigt und behauptet, dass außer ihr keiner von dem Platz weiß."

Harry wurde rot und nahm sich halbherzig vor, ein ernstes Wort mit Ginny zu sprechen.  
Doch vor Draco schützte er sie, oder doch sich selber, und sagte:  
"Ah, ja, Ginny weiß natürlich nicht, dass ich den Platz auch kenne. Sie muss ihn entdeckt haben, als sie vor ein paar Wochen hier war."

Ohne auf Harrys Worte einzugehen wechselte Draco abrupt das Thema.  
"Du bist verändert seit ihrem Besuch. Sie hat erzählt, dass ihr euch versöhnt habt, aber wenn ihr wieder zusammen seid, warum ist sie nicht öfter hier?"

Dracos Worte klangen bitter, wie Harry verwundert feststellte und auch von der alten Feindseligkeit war nichts mehr zu spüren.

Harry verdrängte jeden weiteren Gedanken und antwortete: „Ja, wir haben uns versöhnt und das hat uns beiden sehr geholfen weiter mit der Vergangenheit abzuschließen, aber wie kommst du darauf, wir wären wieder zusammen? Wir sind Freunde, nichts weiter."

Für einen kurzen Augenblick erschien ein Strahlen auf Dracos Gesicht, welches er aber sofort erschrocken wieder in eine etwas abweisende Mine verwandelte. Doch Harry war es nicht entgangen.

_'Oh bei Merlin, wie anders er aussieht, wenn er lächelt. Aber es ist Malfoy, mein alter Feind, es sollte mir absolut egal sein, wie er wann aussieht._'

Ein prickelndes brennen in seiner Hand lenkte Harry von seinen Gedanken ab und er zog schnell die Hand, die noch immer auf Dracos Schulter lag zurück.

Eine Weile schwiegen Harry und Draco, was aber bei Harry zu einer immer größeren Anspannung führte, weswegen er Draco gedankenlos eine Frage stellte.  
"Als ich hier hinunter kam, da sahst du so traurig aus, warum?"

Lange sagte Draco nichts und als er dann anfing zu sprechen, zitterte seine Stimme.  
"Das kann ich dir nicht sagen. Du würdest mich für völlig verrückt halten und das sicher zurecht."  
Harry ergriff die Hand des blonden Mannes, weil er spürte, dass es wichtig für Draco war, zu erzählen was ihn so bedrückte.  
Dieser wurde von der freundlichen Geste tatsächlich so ermutigt, dass er weiter sprach.

Bei dem was er erzählte traten Harry Tränen in die Augen, die er aber erfolgreich versteckte.

Dracos Vergangenheit war kein Stück einfacher und weniger schmerzhaft als seine eigene.

Das Gute in ihm wurde ihm schon als kleiner Junge ausgetrieben und sein ganzes Leben lang ging es nur darum, ihn für den Dienst unter Lord Voldemort vorzubereiten.

Harry erfuhr, wie sehr Draco es hasste so zu sein, wie er war. Das es ihn mit Entsetzen erfüllte, Menschen sterben zu sehen, er aber keine Möglichkeit hatte, sich gegen seinen fanatischen Vater oder gar Lord Voldemort zur Wehr zu setzen. Einmal hatte er es versucht, aber an dieser Stelle unterbrach Draco seine Erzählung und sagte nur noch, dass er es nie wieder versucht hätte.

Jetzt konnte Harry seine Tränen nicht mehr verbergen und auch Draco hatte den Versuch aufgegeben die seinen zu verstecken.

Harry zog Draco in seine Arme und lange saßen sie so da und weinten gemeinsam um die Ereignisse der Vergangenheit.

Die Nähe zueinander und die Tränen spülten den größten Teil des Schmerzes davon und langsam beruhigten sie sich wieder.

Doch keiner von Beiden wollte sich aus dieser Umarmung lösen.

Kapitel 2 folgt! ;)  
Und über einen Kommentar freue ich mich immer! :)


	2. Besiegte Schatten Kaptitel 2

Way back into love

Way back into love

Kapitel 2 – Besiegte Schatten

Minuten später löste sich Harry verwirrt aus der Umarmung. Es fiel ihm schwer, seinen Blick zu heben um in Dracos Augen zu schauen, fast erwartete er, dem ihm so bekannten kalten, spöttischen Blick zu begegnen.

Doch als seine Augen die von Draco erreichten, spiegelten sich in diesen Wärme und Traurigkeit.  
"Ähem," räusperte sich Harry, doch Draco unterbrach ihn.  
"Schhh, sag jetzt nichts, bitte." flüsterte er.  
Lange schaute er Harry an, bis er eine Hand hob und vorsichtig über Harrys Wange strich.  
Dann beugte er sich vor und berührte mit seinen Lippen sanft die von Harry.  
Als dieser sich nicht wehrte, wurde Draco mutiger, zog Harry nah an sich heran und fuhr mit seiner Zungenspitze über die Lippen des gut aussehenden Braunhaarigen, der seine Lippen leicht öffnete um die fremde und doch so vertraute Zunge in seinen Mund zu bitten.

Leise seufzend kam Draco dieser Aufforderung nach und begann mit seiner Zunge die von Harry zu umspielen.  
Unterdrückt stöhnte Harry auf und gab sich diesem zarten Spiel hin.

_I've been looking for someone to share some light  
Not somebody just to get me through the night  
I could use some direction  
And I'm open to your suggestions  
_  
Immer leidenschaftlicher wurde der Kuss zwischen diesen unterschiedlichen Männern, immer mehr erkundeten sie den anderen.  
Eine kleine Ewigkeit später löste sich Harry keuchend aus dem Kuss.

Sein Blick wurde ungläubig und abweisend, während er aufsprang und mit schnellen, großen Schritten ins Schloss zurück stürmte.  
Trotz dieses rüden Abschieds schmunzelte Draco in sich hinein und starrte verträumt auf das fast reglose Wasser, welches in einem ähnlichen grün schimmerte, wie die Augen des ehemaligen Gryffindors.

_'Deine Reaktion auf meine Annäherung, Harry Potter, war echt. Und das du nun Angst bekommen hast, verstehe ich gut. Ich habe Zeit, wir haben Zeit. Wenn du wüsstest, wie lange ich dich schon heimlich liebe, auf ein paar Wochen oder Monate kommt es da nicht mehr an._'

Verwirrt war Harry ins Schloss zurückgelaufen und hatte die Stufen zum Astronomieturm so schnell erklommen, dass er heftig atmend dort oben, über all den anderen Dächern von Hogwarts, ankam.  
Wie immer um diese Zeit verirrte sich niemand auf den zugigen Turm.

_'Was ist nur mit mir los? Wie kann es mir gefallen, wenn Draco Malfoy mich küsst? Wieso küsst er mich überhaupt?_'

In einer paradoxen Mischung aus Verzweiflung und Glück ließ Harry sich an der Steinmauer hinabgleiten.  
Er legte seinen Kopf auf seine angewinkelten Knie und versuchte vergeblich Ordnung in seine chaotischen Gedanken und Gefühle zu bringen.

_All I wanna do is find a way back into love  
I can't make it true without a way back into love  
_  
Die Stimmen von Dumbledore und seiner Mutter wirbelten wieder durch seinen Kopf.

_'Dein Glück wartet in Hogwarts, verschließe nicht länger dein Herz und deine Augen._'

Harry schüttelte leicht seinen Kopf. ‚_Ich kann nicht glauben, dass Draco mein Glück ist.'_

Dann fielen ihm die Augen zu und er fiel in einen unruhigen Schlaf.

Als Harry wieder aufwachte, blinkten und funkelten über ihm schon die Sterne und sein Körper zitterte vor Kälte.

Wenige Momente später hörte er schnelle Schritte, die die Stufen des Turmes hinauf eilten und kurz darauf stand ein keuchender Draco vor ihm.

"Harry, oh Merlin sei Dank, dir ist nichts passiert. Als du so lange verschwunden warst, habe ich dich überall gesucht."

Erst jetzt bemerkte Draco, dass Harry zitterte.

Fürsorglich breitete er seinen eigenen Mantel über ihn aus.

"Danke," klapperte Harry, sagte dann aber bemüht cool: „Ähm, ich muss eingeschlafen sein, wollte aber eh gerade in meine Räume gehen." Er stand auf.

Vorsichtig ergriff Draco Harrys Hand und sagte leise: „Bitte hör mir kurz zu."

Harry zögerte, nickte dann aber kaum merklich.

"Danke. Ich wollte dich unten am See nicht überfordern. Nicht mit meiner Geschichte und schon gar nicht mit dem Kuss. Aber du warst mir plötzlich so nah und ich konnte nicht mehr anders.  
Die ganzen sieben Jahre, die wir hier schon gemeinsam arbeiten, habe ich versucht mehr Kontakt zu dir aufzubauen.  
Du hast mich nie bemerkt. In der letzten Zeit warst du irgendwie offener, dass hat mich so gefreut.  
Harry, siehst du gar keine Möglichkeit, dass wir uns besser kennen lernen, etwas Zeit miteinander verbringen?"

"Ich weiß nicht was ich will und was ich kann, Draco. Ich bin völlig verwirrt. Die Zeit mit dir am See war schön, so gut habe ich mich lange nicht gefühlt, bis zu diesem Moment, in dem ich plötzlich nicht mehr wusste, was ich da tue. Draco, was passiert mit mir?"

Überrascht über die offene und ehrliche Antwort von Harry zögerte Draco, bis er lächelnd antwortete: „Ich bin mir sicher, dass du das selber weißt. Dein Problem ist eher, dass du es nicht wissen willst. Noch nicht zumindest. Harry, lass dir Zeit."

Empört holte Harry Luft, musste sich aber in dem Moment schon eingestehen, dass Draco recht hatte. So atmete er nur seufzend aus und versank für einen kurzen Augenblick in den eisgrauen, aber doch so warmen Augen seines Gegenüber.

"Möglicherweise hast du recht. Ich kann dir jetzt auch noch nichts versprechen oder dir irgendwelche Antworten geben. Aber ich glaube es würde mich freuen, wenn wir uns besser kennen lernen würden."

Draco strahlte. „Das ist toll. Wann hättest du denn mal Zeit, dass wir uns mal treffen?"

"Ein Treffen?"

"Ähm ja, Harry, ein Treffen wird von den meisten Menschen dazu benutzt, sich besser kennen zu lernen." erklärte Draco geduldig.

Harry wurde rot. „Ja, natürlich. Möchtest du morgen Abend zu mir kommen? Ich habe noch eine Flasche guten Elfenwein und wir könnten einen Film auf meinem DVD-Player, du weißt schon, dieses Muggel Gerät, anschauen."

"Ich, zu dir?" fragte Draco überrascht.

"Also, nur wenn, naja, nur wenn du magst natürlich." stammelte Harry.

"Sehr gerne," antwortete Draco schnell, „ich werde so gegen 20 Uhr bei dir sein. Und jetzt sollten wir von diesem zugigen Turm verschwinden, sonst holen wir uns noch diese nervige Muggelgrippe."

Schweigend gingen sie in ihre jeweiligen Räume.

Harry lag noch lange wach und bemühte sich seinen Gedanken zu folgen. Viele schwirrten durch seinen Kopf und fast ebenso viele klopften vorsichtig an sein wundes Herz.

_There are moments when I don't know if its real_

_Or if anybody feels the way I feel  
I need inspiration  
Not just another negotiation  
_  
Irgendwann fielen Harry vor Müdigkeit doch die Augen zu und sein letzter Gedanke, bevor er in einen erholsamen Schlaf versank, war ganz klar. Die warmen, eisgrauen Augen des ehemaligen Slytherin.

Der nächste Abend kam schnell, viel schneller als es Harry lieb war.  
Er hatte viel Zeit darauf verwendet das passende Outfit auszusuchen und nachdem er sich noch dreimal um entschieden hatte, trug er nun seine beste blaue Jeans und ein weißes Hemd, welches seine Sommerbräune vorteilhaft hervorhob.

Den ganzen Vormittag hatte Harry, mit der Hilfe von Bobby, einem Hauself, der Dobby damals versprochen hatte, gut auf Sir Harry Potter aufzupassen, seine Räume aufgeräumt und gereinigt.

Und vor wenigen Minuten hatte er ihm aus der Küche noch Erdbeeren und Sekt hinauf gebracht.  
Nun war es kurz vor acht und nervös tigerte Harry, unfähig ruhig zu sitzen, durch seine Räume, zupfte einige Kissen zurecht und warf ungefähr alle vier Sekunden einen prüfenden Blick in einen Spiegel.

'Es ist nur Draco und es geht nur um eine Freundschaft.' murmelte er dabei vor sich hin. Doch selbst für ihn klang dieser Satz so falsch, dass er nur noch nervöser wurde.

Endlich klopfte es an der Tür.

Harry holte ein paar mal tief Luft, bevor er die Tür öffnete und bei dem Anblick von Draco kurz keine Luft bekam.  
Auch dieser hatte eine schöne blaue Jeans angezogen, im Vergleich zu Harry aber ein schwarzes Hemd an, welches einen interessanten, attraktiven Gegensatz zu seinen hellen Haaren und der hellen Haut bildete.

Draco grinste und sagte seinen früheren Tonfall nachahmend: „Der Gute und der Böse, Potter. Schwarz und weiß."  
Nach einer kurzen Pause, in der auch Harry grinsen musste fuhr er leise fort: „Du siehst phantastisch aus, Harry."  
"Danke!" murmelte dieser. „Komm doch herein."

Draco sah sich in den privaten Räumen um und nickte schließlich anerkennend.  
"Geschmackvoll, aber ich hätte auch nichts anderes erwartet."

"Wenn du mit deiner Musterung fertig bist, möchtest du dich vielleicht setzen und etwas trinken?" Harry deutete auf das Sofa, welches im Nebenraum zu sehen war.  
Nachdem sie sich gesetzt hatten, ließ er eine große Kiste heranschweben, die dicht gefüllt mit annähernd 100 DVD's war.  
Bevor er Draco einen Blick in die Kiste werfen ließ, füllte er zwei schon bereitstehende Gläser mit dem Sekt und reichte eines dem hübschen, blonden Mann.

"Ich dachte mir, den Elfenwein heben wir für später auf. Zu den Erdbeeren passt Sekt einfach besser. Ich hoffe, du magst beides?"

Als Antwort hob Draco sein Glas, lächelte und hielt es Harry zum anstoßen entgegen.  
"Auf uns, Harry."  
Ohne nachzudenken antwortete Harry: „Auf uns, Draco."

Mit einem melodischen klingen trafen sich die Gläser und beide kosteten den ersten Schluck.

"Hm, lecker" seufzte Draco und nahm sich eine Erdbeere dazu. „Lass mal sehen, was für Filme du zur Auswahl hast."

Geräuschvoll arbeitete sich der junge, blonde Mann durch die Kiste. Immer mal wieder äußerte er sich anerkennend, seltener lachte er auf.  
Schließlich hielt er 2 Filme zur Auswahl in der Hand.  
"So, nachdem ich nun die ganze Vorarbeit geleistet habe, darfst du die endgültige Entscheidung übernehmen."

Die Entscheidung fiel Harry nicht schwer und so tippte er schnell auf den einen der beiden Filme.

"'Mitten ins Herz – Way back into love'" eine gute Entscheidung. „Ich bin froh, dass du den Film gewählt hast, so richtig Lust hatte ich auf dieses Horror-Musical ‚Sweeney Todd' nicht, aber in allen Kritiken, damals 2008, stand ja man sollte ihn unbedingt gesehen haben. Das habe ich bis heute nicht geschafft."

"Na, dann wäre es ja eigentlich mal Zeit dafür." sagte Harry mit hoch gezogener Augenbraue. „Aber ich habe auch mehr Lust auf den anderen Film. ‚Sweeney Todd' hab ich bestimmt schon achtmal gesehen."  
Das er ‚Mitten ins Herz' deutlich öfter angeschaut hatte, verschwieg Harry.

Harry legte die DVD ein und die beiden machten es sich auf dem Sofa bequem.  
Da das Sofa nicht so breit war, dafür lang genug um die Beine ganz hochzulegen, saßen sie ziemlich nah beieinander.  
Harry ahnte schon jetzt, dass er von dem Film nicht ganz soviel mitbekommen würde.  
Trotzdem konnte er nicht vermeiden, dass ihm in der Szene, in der die Hauptdarsteller das Lied in dem behelfsmäßigen Tonstudio das erste Mal einsangen, eine Träne über die Wange lief. Doch Draco war taktvoll genug so zu tun, als merkte er es nicht. Er rückte nur etwas näher an Harry heran, so dass sich ihre Beine leicht berührten.

Als der Abspann lief, konnte Harry seine Tränen, die sich durch das rührende Ende deutlich vermehrt hatten, nicht mehr verstecken und Draco zog ihn langsam in seine Arme.  
Ihm war klar, das der Mann in seinen Armen nicht ausschließlich wegen des Filmes weinte, so berührend war er dann doch nicht.

Harrys Gedanken schalteten sich aus, als er den schon so vertrauten, leicht herben, Geruch Dracos wahrnahm und seine Gefühle übernahmen die Führung.  
Er drängte sich näher an Draco heran und begann sanft durch seine hellen Haare zu streicheln, während sich sein Mund zärtlich auf den von Draco legte.  
Dieser seufzte überrascht auf und hielt Harry fest umarmt, dessen Zunge inzwischen vorsichtig zwischen Dracos Lippen drängte und seinen Mund weit genug öffnete um diesen zu erforschen.  
Viele schöne und erregende Augenblicke später trennten sich ihre Münder wieder und atemlos sah Harry Draco an. Diesmal wurde sein Blick nicht abweisend, sondern ruhte warm in den grauen Augen, unfähig sich davon zu lösen.

_And if I open my heart again  
I'll guess I'm hoping you'll be there for me in the end_

"Draco, ich habe angst." flüsterte Harry. „Diese Gefühle, die ich für dich habe, sind so neu für mich. Ich war noch nie in einen Mann verliebt." Bei diesen Worten wurde Harry rot. „Ja, ich glaube ich habe mich in dich verliebt. Nein, ich weiß es. Und ich habe keine Ahnung, wie ich damit umgehen soll. Da kommst du daher und auf einmal bin ich schwul. Außerdem weiß ich nicht, ob ich mich dir öffnen kann. Meine größte Angst ist es, enttäuscht zu werden."

Lächelnd ergriff Draco Harrys Hände.  
"Ich bin auch in dich verliebt. Die ganzen sieben Jahre schon, naja, wenn ich ehrlich bin, noch viel länger. Harry, wir haben Zeit. Ich verstehe, dass du angst hast. Die habe ich auch."

"Draco, das schlimmste ist, dass ich keine Zeit will, auch wenn wir sie hoffentlich haben. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dich einen Tag nicht zu küssen und zu umarmen. Ich würde es nicht aushalten, dich ganz langsam kennen zu lernen, ohne zu wissen, was aus uns wird. Und trotzdem ist da manchmal diese Angst, die alles andere wegfegt. Das kann ich dir doch nicht antun."

"Was du mir antust, kann ich für mich entscheiden. Und deine Liebe, deine Nähe sind es mir wert, irgendwann vielleicht enttäuscht zu werden."  
Mit diesen Worten zog Draco Harry nah an sich heran und wieder küssten sie sich, deutlich leidenschaftlicher, als die beiden Male zuvor.  
Sie sanken auf dem Sofa zurück und Draco zog den geliebten Mann, ohne den Kuss zu lösen, auf sich.  
_  
And if I open my heart to you  
I'm hoping you'll show me what to do  
And if you help me to start again  
You'll know that I'll be there for you in the end_

Sie küssten und streichelten sich die halbe Nacht und fielen erst Stunden später, eng umschlungen in einen kurzen Schlaf.

Harry wachte als erstes auf und sah zärtlich zu Draco hinüber.

'Jetzt habe ich mein Glück doch in Hogwarts gefunden.'

Sanft strich er seinem Blonden Glück eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht._  
_  
_All I want to do is find a way back into love_

_I can't make it true without a way back into love  
_  
Als Dumbledore einen Tag später von Harrys und Dracos Verbindung erfuhr murmelte er lächelnd:

"Am Ende siegt immer die Liebe. Immer die Liebe."


End file.
